


Precognition

by TheRaven



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I apologize in advance, M/M, i just like writing bittersweet drabbles like this, sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: Chirrut understands their place in things immediately.Baze takes a bit to catch on.But nothing will change the ending of their part in the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.

Baze feels the first _lurch_ , deep in the pit of his stomach, when Chirrut smiles at him.

 

_I knew you'd show up eventually,_ Chirrut teased, and every shred of irritation faded into something warm, comfortable, ancient. Chirrut took his hand that first evening, and it felt like coming home.

 

But Chirrut was bound by duty—bound by the _force,_ he'd say—and Baze felt every white-hot filament of iron that kept them close to the city. Until it ws no more. Until the day when the _force_ gave Chirrut permission to leave, to escape eternity for a little while longer. Baze would never have said it aloud, but his heart ached with gratitude for their companions who had coaxed them out from under the looming spectre of death. For now, at least.

 

Chirrut knew. He always knew. Perhaps the setting was a surprise, or the timing, or the precise unfurling of events before him, but when it was time, Baze felt it in the stillness of Chirrut's limbs and the heart-wrenching serenity of his voice as he took step. After step. After step.

 

Baze never put much stock in fate. You were born, you forged what connections you could, and then you died. He had never seen the point in hoping for anything beyond those things.

 

But then Chirrut died in his arms, and as the heartbeat that felt even more familiar than his own stuttered, faltered, ceased, he felt his soul tear in two.

 

And it wasn't fair. It wasn't right. The universe would not be so cruel to keep them apart.

 

And Baze breathed in the sweat and the dirt and the blood and that underlying scent that was all _Chirrut,_ no matter what anyone else said--

 

“I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.”

 

Baze would not survive the night. He would not survive the hour. And for the first time, he saw what Chirrut saw. He saw the vast, beautiful tapestry of which they were both mere threads, anchoring the glorious plumes of silver and gold that would begin to turn the galaxy toward peace.

 

And as Chirrut welcomed his broken body into the warmth of the Force, Baze smiled.

 


End file.
